


Deck a Hall

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Generational Friendship, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Post-Devil May Cry (Anime), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: She knows it's supposed to be an item of protection, but sometimes, a child's thought comes through.





	Deck a Hall

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "ornament."

Patty fiddled with the glass ball, red streaking its surface as she put down her paint brush. The warding patterns matched, but blue was more traditional. Those she did create, following her mother and teacher's instructions as part of her apprenticeship.  
  
This one, she wanted to hang in her room for herself, as a reminder. Patty wasn't sure how the other masters would think of such a childish thought to treat it as a decorative trinket, never mind her relationship with the hunter.  
  
Smiling, she hung the witch ball above the window frame and admired how it spun almost cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are [witch balls](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Witch_ball) made of glass - or other materials like wood - in the real world.


End file.
